The Killer Hero
by SonicLink15
Summary: Sonic has a dark secret past. Not wanting anyone to find out, he became a hero. But what happen if his past catches him. Will Sonic still be a hero. Or will he be a psychopath killer once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey SonicLink15 here, with a New story. YAY! Enjoy~**

**Warning: Blood and Violence. Read at your risk! **

* * *

><p>Sonic was lying on a field of grass. Not caring a word from anybody or anyone. Until he hear a voice yell at him, <em>"Oh God! No! Please Don't kill me"<em>. Sonic shoot up as soon as he heard that. Then another from the same person yelled out _"Please! I have a Family! Don't! I'll do anything!"_ Sonic turned around searching where that voice had come from. Then he remember his memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A young adult Hare was lying on a pavement scared to be killed. "Oh God!No! Please don't kill me!" said the Hare. In front of him was a blue hedgehog holding a knife. "Well, You did say please" The blue hedgehog replied. The hare was about to stand until the knife came to close to his neck. The hare scared yelled out "Please! I have a Family! I'll do anything!". The knife got closer to the neck. The blue hedgehog just simply said, "I want to see your blood on the pavement." as he cut his throat. The Hare choked out blood until he fell on the pavement dead. The hedgehog pick the body and ran the speed of sound. The only thing was left was fresh blood.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic got up and ran toward the workshop that he and his buddy Tails lived at. " Hey! Tails, I'm home!" Sonic yelled heard Tails yelled out "A Little busy Sonic!. Sonic said nothing and went to his room. In his room was a bed, drawer,nightstand,A lamp, a T.V. and a Closet. Sonic walk up to his closet. He opened the closet and bent down to see a box. Picking up the box, Sonic puts the box on the bed. Inside were a couple things.<p>

A wanted sign of him.

Newspapers of a Murder on the loose.

But on top of things. Was a sharp Knife. Still having all the blood of each victim. "Why? My past is gone. Why do I keep remembering these People." Picking up the knife, He study it closer. "I know I've done stuff that I don't do anymore. I'm the hero! WHY DO I REMEMBER SCREAMS" Sonic yelled and threw his knife on the wall. Finding a note, Sonic walked up to read it.

"Dear Sonic, Your past will keep on haunting you. Find your inner your past has now caught up to you." He read, It didn't have no name. Sonic sign and walk towards his bed. Before closing his eyes he heard people screaming to stop. One part told him to ignore the screams. The other wanted more.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter. Why is sonic past catching up to him? Can he find out?<strong>

**Read and find out in The Killer Hero.**

**I know it's short but later chapters it will be longer!**


	2. Realization

**OMG 2 reviews YAY! Haha. Um... Heres the story Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up from smelling chilidogs that are being made in the kitchen. Getting up he walk towards the kitchen. Inside he saw Tails making some chilidogs. "Hi Tails" said Sonic to make the kitsune aware he was at the kitchen. Tails looked at Sonic and smiled but quickly looked away. Sonic quickly asked Tails "Tails, are you alright?". Tails nodded then looked at him. Tails replied "The government came to the workshop". Sonic was shocked know that if the government came by they wanted something. "Well, What do they want?" said Sonic.<p>

Tails looked at him as said "People are furious about a killer 10 years ago never being caught". Sonic eyes widen and nodded. Tails continue "They want justice. The government came by to ask us to find the killer. And bring him to the G.U.N" Sonic nodded now eyes turning back to normal. Sonic quickly asked "How are we going to find a killer that disappear 10 years ago?". Tails nodded and close his eyes thinking. "If I was a killer, I would be in hiding" Tails said. Sonic started thinking hard before Tails thinks it's him. Which it is.

Sonic told tails "Probably Eggman knows." Tails smiled and went to go get the Tornado. Sonic went back to his room and check the knife once more. He signed _"They are on to me"_

* * *

><p>Sonic was running toward Eggman base as he remember what he did at home.<p>

_Sonic grabbed the knife and saw a engraving on it. 'Sweet Dreams'_ _.Sonic remember it was the knife name. He grab the knife and put it in the box once more. As he was moving the box, a paper came out. Sonic pick it up and read it. 'Killer disappear:End of terror' Sonic looked at it and open the box. and put it inside. When he looked up, He saw another newspaper nailed on the wall. Reading 'Sonic the Hedgehog:Hero'. These were not things that one can make a mistake._

_Someone is trying to tell him about his past._

_Sonic grabbed the newspaper of the wall and put it on the box. Opening it he saw a note reading "You can't escape your past". He grabbed and ripped it. "I can't run from my past but I can change for the future" he said. Putting everything inside he put the box in the closet. When he closed the closet and turn toward his bed. His eyes widen as he saw the knife on his bed. Sonic heard Tails he was ready to go. Sonic quickly grab the knife and put it in his quills. He ran out of the room. _

* * *

><p>Sonic saw tails was next to him. Tails signaled that he was going ahead and sonic nodded. Tails went faster. Sonic saw he was going faster and quickly took out the knife. <em>'What does this person want from me?' <em>Sonic thought. He saw he was losing speed and sped up to go toward Eggman base. He quickly put the knife back at his quills. He was running faster and faster. Not caring the world. Sonic didn't notice that his gloves were changing shape. Black fingerless gloves with a engraving 'Rude awaking'

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Sonic is going towards Eggman with Black fingerless gloves and a knife. I wonder whats going to happen? <strong>

**TeamChaosHunters: I caught your interest? Well I will make sure that I can Keep updating this Every Week. Thank you for supporting!**

**Guest He said Wow: I probably blew your mind away on the first chapter. Or your just insulting me. Now ill go cry in a corner.**


	3. Sweet Dreams Egghead

**Hey! Another chapter of The Killer Hero.**

**Warning:One curse word, Gore and Violence. You have been warned! (I'm thinking about putting this in the M section. But in certain chapters it going to have Strong language not mean all chapters are cussing. Tell me what should I do please!)**

* * *

><p>Sonic finally arrived at Eggman base. Looking down, he saw his gloves had changed into fingerless black. He closed his eyes, when he opened them again. His gloves were back into normal. Looking back at the base, he ran inside. Once inside he notice their was no robots blocking him or trying to stop him. Slowing down he looked to see empty hallways. Sonic ran faster towards the control room. Another memory came back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Looking around he notice the police had stop following. He notice blood all over him. He knew that he need to clean himself. Running towards a lake he quickly went under the water. In the water, he saw that blood was getting off his quills and fur. Closing his eyes, he taught a way to keep himself hidden. He taught of going to the mountains never to be seen again. He open to see the water filled with blood.<em>

_Afraid, he quickly rose to the top. Only to see blood on the lake. Heck it was everywhere. He was afraid for the first time of his life. He swam towards the edge and got out of the water. Even though he was damped with water. He ran towards a cave. Hiding there for the blood not to get him._

* * *

><p>Sonic finally got to the control room. Opening the door, he saw a huge machine with Eggman in it. Eggman notice Sonic, and looked at him.<p>

"HOHOHO! Hello Sonic? What brings you to my base?" said Eggman. Sonic looked at the machine. A robotic dragon. With Green scales, Claws,Teeth, you name it. **(A/N:For some reason all the fights I write about eggman are always about dragons :P) **"Meh, to see what you been up to for a couple of days. No biggie." Eggman looked at Sonic who was looking at the machine. "Well Sonic, It seems you like my EggDragon." Said Eggman smiling at his invention. "Meh, same old thing again and again." Eggman smiled as he turn on the machine. A loud humming noise was heard. The EggDragon was starting to move. Until it drop down.

"What!? How come my EggDragon is not working anymore?!" Yelled Eggman punching the Controls. Meanwhile, Sonic was standing there. Waiting for something to happen. Until another memory came up.

* * *

><p><em>It's been 1 week after Sonic found the cave. He only left to hunt or get a Drink of water. He was hallucinating still. That was until he heard a machine working from outside. He saw A large Machine picking up Animals and putting them in a capsule. He quickly ran toward the machine and started to attack it. Nothing happen until he taught about rolling up into a ball. He quickly did that and manage to cut though the metal. Then he went to the capsules freeing the animals inside. He continue to do that. <em>

_He knew that this was his chance of getting named cleared._

* * *

><p>Eggman was trying to find out what was happening with is EggDragon. Sonic sigh and attacked the robot. After he finish destroying the immobile EggDragon. He looked at Eggman who was furious that his invention was destroyed without him doing anything to stop Sonic.<p>

"Why didn't my EggDragon move? I did experiments with it and it worked!" Eggman sitting on the floor. Sonic was looking at him and walked up to him. Eggman directly looked at Sonic.

"Did you do anything to my machine before you got here?" Said Eggman unable to hide his anger. "No, Maybe you forgot a piece" replied Sonic.

Eggman got up but saw something shining from Sonic quills. "What's that Sonic? A device?". Sonic saw that Eggman saw his Knife. Quickly turning around he started to walk away. That was before Eggman stick his hand into Sonic quills, taking out his knife. Only Eggman saw the knife he quickly drop it.

"Sonic, Why do you have that?" said Eggman scared.

Sonic picked up the knife and put it back to his quills. "Nothing, Why don't you leave me alone Egghead?" He turned around to walk away.

Eggman smiled "I see, your the Killer before I started attacking?" Sonic stop in his tracks and quickly looked at him. "No, I took care of him" said Sonic.

Eggman got to his feet. "Don't lie Sonic. I see your gloves are black now." Sonic quickly looked his gloves noticing that they turn back fingerless black. Eggman walked up to him and put his hand on Sonic shoulder. "You won't want me to tell you little brother" Sonic quickly grab his knife from his quills and stab Eggman in his stomach.

"I won't let you tell him eggman." Eggman spit out blood grabbing his stomach. "Hehe your the killer alright." said eggman.

Sonic looked at him. Tightening his grasp on the knife. "I should have done this sooner" Eggman looked at him. "I was getting tired of your shit." Said Sonic. Then he started walking toward Eggman. Eggman started to crawl toward the door. Sonic notice but continued to walk closer. "Please Sonic, I beg you! Don't kill me!" Eggman said as he was getting closer toward the door. Sonic said nothing and was behind him. Sonic put his foot on eggman back. "Sweet Dreams Egghead." Sonic quickly dove the knife on Eggman throat slicing it.

Eggman move a little bit before he stopped. Sonic took notice that there was blood under Eggman. He looked at his knife that was dropping blood.

Sonic then realized, He killed Eggman. Sonic started to destroy everything, soon Fire came out and the water started coming out of the walls. He ran while destroying everything in his path. He ran out as the base exploded. He didn't see tails near the base so he ran towards his hiding place that he was long time ago. The cave.

* * *

><p><strong>:P... I'm Evil. Sonic is going toward the cave! Where is Tails? <strong>

**I was listening to iNSaNiTY. Search it up on Youtubezzz. :P **

**I feel like i going to be banned for putting this chapter in rated T... oh well. But tell me if this should be belong in the M ratings.**

**I'm going to play some games now.**


	4. Discovering a old 'Friend'

**This is SonicLink15 bring another chapter of The Killer Hero, I must say sorry for the LONG wait on this chapter. **

**LETS BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>Sonic ran to the cave, he hoped that the explosion would destroy Eggman's body and any other evidence. While he was running, he thought what made him angry enough to kill eggman? Sure, he had gotten tired of Eggman's "evil" plot. But he knew that he wouldn't go far to kill him since he worked hard to cover up his past.<p>

As the speeding hedgehog arrived at the cave, he looked around to make sure that it had remained the same after those years. It was still dark and had a somewhat awful smell. Sonic looked behind him to check if anyone had followed him. After looking around, he confirmed that no one had followed him to the cave. The hero closed his eyes and sighed, before walking inside the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in Eggman's Base, or should I say destroyed base)<strong>

Tails looked around in the sky for any signs of Sonic. But his eyes widen a bit at the sight of the base. The base had been reduced to rubble. If anything was inside during the explosion, it would have not survived. Sure, Tails had heard the noise but was turning his planes around to send another barrage of bullets to the base until he saw it was just rubble. The young mechanic grew worried about his brother, not knowing if the hedgehog was able to escape or was he crushed by the rubble.

Tails knew that the only answer was to land his plane and check the rubble.

"Oh god, Sonic I hoped your alright..." whispered the fox as he prepared to land near the base.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at the cave)<strong>

Sonic wandered in the cave wondering if anything had been moved or touch. But while he was walking, he accidentally kicked something. Some noise was heard as the object fell. Once it stop, Sonic could somewhat see what was the object about. As he got close enough and was able to see it clearly, He almost vomited.

The object that he accidental kicked was a former mobian skull. And Sonic remember the events clearly.

**(Flashback)**

Blood.

It was everywhere.

Sonic had just killed a man who got on his nerves, the drunken mobian was wanting to fight the hedgehog. At first, Sonic said to mobian continue to walk and leave him alone. But once the mobian refused to stop, Sonic simply killed the guy by stabbing him at his throat. But the hedgehog didn't stop there.

As 'Punishment' for not obeying his orders, The hedgehog cut the dead mobians one of the arms off from the body. He left the arm there as evidence to the police, as they would never find him. He proceed to jump into the roof with his gift of speed. There he cut the one of the leg and threw it down the building. Once it fell, he heard screaming.

Ah yes, scream of terror. Sonic's favorite thing to hear.

His journey did not end there, he went to a well known bank in the city. Above that roof, he cut the other arm and threw it down the building. More screams was heard as he ran off the banks roof. As he ran, he enjoyed the city's panic and screams. He just need to have more. He stopped another building, this time near the police station. There he cut the last leg and threw it down. The only thing he had left was the torso and the head. He ran off the building to make his final stop, the city hall. The well known place where the local government ran things. He finally cut apart the head and the torso.

"I believe that this is your journey, Perhaps you should listen to someone when they say to stop." The hedgehog said to the head of the mobian. "But wait... Your dead." Sonic said as he threw the torso in front of the city hall. "Let's talk about your love ones, Shall we?" The hedgehog said while running from the scene, as he ran he gave out a crazed laughter.

**(Flashback ends)**

The skull was his prize and the second most gruesome thing he had done. Sonic almost vomited on the spot. He wasn't that same hedgehog that he was back then. He realized his mistakes and did everything to atone it. Sonic continued to walked deeper into the cave. As the hero kept walking, he noticed his vision became a bit fuzzy. Once he gotten to the main part of the cave, His knees buckled. His vision was fuzzy. The hedgehog attempted to get back up but his attempt failed and passed out on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done with this chapter. Next chapter shall be the entrance to main plot soooo STAY TUNED.<strong>


End file.
